A ticklish Shinigami
by RoseWilliam
Summary: Ronald und Grell wollen William etwas ablenken, doch dieser ist nicht sofort dabei, also beschließt Grell William zukitzeln, damit dieser doch nachgibt. Es ist eigentlich ein ein Teiler, aber ich kann auch eine Fortsetzung schreiben. (Warnung: Ich bin auf diesem Gebiet absolut unerfahren und entsprechend ist es auch geschrieben)


Die Chakraktere stammen alle aus Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

Unsicher stand Grell vor Williams Bürotüre. Der Shinigami war schon den ganzen Tag darin gewesen und nicht einmal zur Pause raus gekommen. Mittlerweile machten sich auch die Shinigami sorgen, welche nicht so viel mit William zutun hatten. Grell war natürlich ganz vorne, da er William auch noch sehr nahe stand (manchmal näher als diesem lieb war).

Da alle wussten, dass William sich einen solchem Stress auslieferte, hatte Grell beschlossen William heute etwas Ablenkung zu verschaffen, auch wenn dieser sich vermutlich weigern würde mit ihm und Ronald nach draußen zugehen. Der junge Shinigami traute sich seit seiner Aktion mit dem Rasenmäher nicht mehr in Williams Nähe, weshalb Grell ihn holen sollte. Beide hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass der erfahrene Shinigami sie begleiten würde und wenn Grell ihn vorher foltern, fesseln und an den Haaren nach draußen schleifen musste.

Grell hatte mittlerweile ja Erfahrung darin William auf die Nerven zugehen, weshalb er eigentlich keine Probleme bekommen sollte, wenn er so etwas machte.

Doch jetzt, wo er wirklich vor der Türe stand und kurz davor war William mit der Tatsache zu konfrontieren bekam er es doch etwas mit der Angst zutun.

Unsicher klopfte er an (was schon ungewohnt war). Von drinnen kam eine leise Antwort und Grell betrat das Zimmer.

William sog scharf die Luft ein als er Grell eintreten sah und korrigierte seine Brille: „Was wollen Sie hier? Und seit wann klopfen Sie an?"

Grell sah zu Boden und meinte langsam: „Ich möchte, dass du mit kommst, Will."

„Sehe ich so aus, wie als hätte ich im Moment Zeit?", meinte William kühl.

Grell schloss die Türe und trat langsam auf William zu.

Der Shinigami sah müde aus, doch er hatte immer noch seinen kalten Gesichtszug auf den Lippen und runzelte die Stirn als Grell ihn eindringlich musterte.

„Was machen Sie? Sagen Sie einfach was Sie wollen und dann gehen Sie wieder!", knurrte William aggressiv.

Grell stand stumm vor William und sah ihn weiter an.

„Wenn Sie frei haben wollen, dann gehen Sie einfach. Ich habe im Moment nicht die Energie um Sie hier zuhalten!"

Grell trat langsam zu William, griff ihm unter den Arm und zog ihn nach oben.

„Was machen Sie denn? Lassen Sie mich!", fauchte William und versuchte sich loszureißen.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass sich mittlerweile alle Sorgen um dich machen?", fragte Grell.

„Was interessiert mich das? ich mache halt meine Arbeit und jetzt lassen Sie mich!"

Grell drehte William zu sich und meinte streng: „Du wirst dir jetzt etwas Pause für Ronald und mich nehmen."

Er piekste William kurz in die Seite um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, doch Williams Reaktion überraschte ihn. Der Shinigami krümmte sich von ihm weg und wandte rasch den Blick ab.

Grell sah ihn fragend an, bis es ihm endlich dämmerte. Also fasste er einen Plan um William zum mitkommen zu bewegen.

„Also was ist? Kommst du jetzt?", fragte er beleidigt.

Doch William schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich habe noch zuviel zutun."

Grell wandte sich ab: „Also schön!", kurz deutete er ein Gehen an und William entspannte sich wieder. Großer Fehler.

Grell warf sich gezielt auf William und drückte ihn zu Boden.

Der Shinigami wand sich unter Grell hin und her und versuchte sich zu befreien, doch Grell konnte auch recht kräftig sein, wenn er wollte, dazu war er oben und damit im Vorteil.

Der rothaarige Shinigami grinste siegessicher und meinte: „Bist du sicher, dass du uns nicht begleiten willst? Wenn du nicht freiwillig zustimmst, dann werde ich dich dazu bringen."

William hielt kurz inne und funkelte Grell warnend an: „Versuchen Sie es doch! Mich bekommen Sie niemals freiwillig mit. Und jetzt lassen Sie mich los. Ich muss arbeiten."

„Oh nein! Nicht so schnell. Du hast gar keine Wahl, aber da ich dich nur ungern hier rausschleife, werde ich dich zum mitkommen bewegen und ich weiß auch schon wie", Grell piekte William wieder leicht in die Seite, worauf er die gleiche Reaktion wie vorhin erhielt. Williams Augen weiteten sich als, er begriff, dass Grell seine Schwäche entdeckt hatte.

„Will, kann es sein, dass du kitzelig bist?", grinste Grell gewinnend und piekte ihn erneut.

Der Shinigami biss sich auf die Lippen und wand sich wieder weg: „Sutcliff, bitte hören Sie auf."

„Wenn du zustimmt, dann ja."

William holte kurz tief Luft um sich zu beruhigen und warf Grell einen tötenden Blick zu: „Nur über meine Leiche!"

„Soweit muss es nicht kommen", lächelte Grell und kitzelte sanft Williams Rippen, worauf dieser ein für William sehr ungewöhnliches Geräusch von sich gab und versuchte sich wegzukrümmen, doch Grells Hände folgten ihm.

Suchend tastete Grell Williams Seiten ab, auf der Suche nach der empfindlichsten Stelle. Als er Williams Arm hochhob um ihn unter den Armen zukitzeln brach bei William der Damm und er rollte sich schützend auf die Seite und lachte: „Hören Sie auf! Haha! Bihihtte. Lassen Sie mich!"

Grell lächelte glücklich darüber William endlich mal lachen zuhören und meinte: „Kommst du mit?"

Sanft drehte er William zurück auf den Rücken und kitzelte ihn unter den Achseln. William lachte laut auf: „Das könnte Ihihnen so passen!"

„Ach? Auch noch stur?", Grell drückte mit den Beinen Williams Arme auf den Boden und kitzelte ihn nun unter beiden Armen, was diesen fast um den Verstand brachte, besonders, da er sich nun nicht wegdrehen konnte und ihm hilflos ausgeliefert war.

„Sutcliff! Dahahahas ist genug! Bitte. Ich ka- Ich kann- Haha. Ich kann nicht mehr...", jammerte William.

„Du musst nur zustimmen, dann hat die Qual ein Ende, oder halt wenn ich keine Lust mehr habe. Ich habe gerade sehr viel Spaß."

„Schön... Für... Sie...", brachte William auf zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und buckelte Grell von sich runter.

Dieser lag kurz überrumpelt auf dem Boden. William hatte sich keuchend aufgesetzt und versuchte wegzukrabbeln, doch Grell warf sich auf seinen Rücken und drückte ihn zurück zu Boden, wobei er ihn weiter gnadenlos an den Seiten kitzelte.

William warf sich am Boden hin und her und jammerte: „Aber... ihihich will doch nicht! Lassen Sie mich!"

Grell schüttelte den Kopf: „Erst wenn du mitkommst"

William krümmte sich am Boden zusammen und nickte dann geschlagen: „Schon gut! Ich gebe auf. Ich komme mit! Aber bitte, hören Sie auf damit."

Sofort ließ Grell William los und ließ ihn ein paar Sekunden Luft schnappen, bevor er ihn auf den Rücken drehte und grinste: „Weißt du, diese Schwachstelle macht dich nur attraktiver", lachte er und piekste William kurz in die Seite, worauf dieser panisch wegzuckte.

„Also dann, komm mit!", Grell zog William an den Händen nach oben und führte den erschöpften Shinigami auf den Gang in den kleinen Raum wo Ronald wartete.

„Sie haben es tatsächlich geschafft, Sutcliff-Senpai!", meinte Ronald erstaunt, „Was haben Sie ihm angetan, dass er so erschöpft ist?"

William schlug die Augen nieder und ein Schauer überfiel ihn bei dem Gedanken an das eben erlebte.

Grell grinste und meinte: „Will hat halt auch eine Schwachstelle, welche es nur zufinden galt."

Ronald sah Grell fragend an und dieser meinte: „Er ist kitzelig."

Ronald sah William kurz ungläubig an und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Prüfend piekte er ihn in die Seite, worauf William wegzuckte und ihm einen Todesblick sandte. Der junge Shinigami wirkte belustigt und meinte: „Das macht Sie doch nur sympatischer."

William funkelte Grell und Ronald der Reihe nach an und meinte: „Ich sollte mich wieder in meinem Büro einschließen... und im Boden versinken."

„Wir sagen es ja keinem, aber wenn du auch nur daran denkst wegzuschleichen gibt es eine Lektion für dich, sich gewaschen hat."

William funkelte Grell an und überlegte schon, ob er ihm seine Death Scythe auf den Kopf schlagen sollte, entschied sich dann dagegen, da die Zwei im Moment eindeutig am längeren Hebel saßen und schon so aussahen, wie als wollten sie etwas aushecken oder suchten nur einen Grund um ihn wieder zuquälen. Also riss er sich zusammen und nickte langsam.

„Also, wie ist der Plan?"

„Du kommst mit uns in die Stadt. Dort essen wir was und gehen in den Park", meinte Ronald.

William nickte unsicher und ließ sich von den anderen zwei nach draußen ziehen.

* * *

Über Verbesserungsvorschläge freue ich mich immer, besonders da ich nicht viel Erfahrung habe darin Fanfics dieser Art zuschreiben.


End file.
